We Met Beacuse We Were Lost in a Forest
by animefanx10001
Summary: Lavi got lost in a forest, ther he met Kanda and lenlee. LaviYuu, YuVi. Hope you enjoy! Shounen Ai! or Yaoi! or whatever i suck at summeries. try reading and maybe then you'll see if its bad or good. :  R&R! :D


_Warning: rated T maybe slightly M because of Kanda's dirty mouth (I CAN'T HELP THAT!) ummm, also this is YAOI OR SHOUNEN AI, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! IF THEY KISS, IT HAS DETAIL. WHICH WILL HOPEFULLY HAPPEN! ;) _

PAIRING: KandaXLavi (LaviYuu, YuVi)

(AN: my first time writing a DGM fic...I don't think they're OCC but if so, I'm sorry. if so, please leave a review or PM me to tell me what I need to brush up on.)

YAY! LETS GET STARTED! ENJOY! :)))

We Met Because We Were Lost in a Forest

Ch 1

Meeting Yuu

For the millionth time, Lavi stared at the damn map a finder gave him. Apparently, this finder sucked at drawing, because all Lavi saw was chicken scratch.

Now he was stuck in a cursed forest.

"Why?" Lavi groaned. It was like a maze! Well, maybe that's how it got its name, "The Forest of Mazes"

Lovely

Not knowing what else to do, he yelled, "Hello? Is anybody out there?"

Lavi received nothing but his echo.

He sighed. It was getting dark. Seems like camping out in "The Forest of Mazes" was his only option.

So, Lavi went to gather the proper materials to a safe place and when they were all in one place, he lit the bonfire.

Sitting in a relaxed position, he was warmed contently by the bright, red fire.

Suddenly Lavi remembered something. "Ah, crap..." There's no way he could spend the night starving!

After sighing, he stood up and brushed the dust off his body from the brown and dry dirt.

A soft breeze blew and Lavi lifted his head to look up at the night sky.

The stars were beautiful and the moon illuminated in the dark.

As pretty as they are, they always looked sorrowful in a way.

His face was contorted into an emotionless one.

Snapping out of his daze, he picked some nuts, berries and edible mushroom.

Maybe in the morning he could get some fish from the river.

"I said I'm fine!" Lavi heard as he was about to walking back to his warm spot.

"Kanda, you are most definitely not! Let me see it!" He heard a female voice this time.

"Leave it be! It'll heal in a little while!"

Lavi ran towards the sound. Maybe he'll finally leave this terrible maze!

He hid behind a tree when he saw a male and a female.

The girl had deep green hair and her purple eyes were showing signs of frustration.

But, the boy was the one who mostly grabbed his attention.

Black, long, inky hair was up on a high ponytail, leaving a few strands at the sides of his pale face.

His cobalt eyes were sharp and piercing, holding anger in its features.

They both wore dark clothes.

The girl wore a black robe-like clothes, while the male appeared to wear a uniform. His arm was bleeding.

The girl said his name was...Kanda?

Something shined at the side of his chest. It seemed to be a silver crest with a circular design.

Hold up! That crest...It was the crest of the Black Order!

He was saved!

"You can stop hiding now, whoever you are." The gruff voice was from Kanda or whatever his name was.

Staying still for a second, he finally lowered the snacks he found on the dirt and stepped away from the tree.

Lavi raised his arms to signify that he meant no harm.

"Ah...You got me. How'd you know I was here, Kanda?"

He growled in response. "How do you know my name, you asshole?"

"I overheard, but you never answered my question."

"Just a few minutes after you hid behind the tree." Kanda had his bloody hand on what appeared to be a hilt of a sword on his belt, just to be cautious.

"Just to make sure, you both are from the Black Order, aren't you?" Lavi asked.

The female was too, on guard. That was easily given away because of her tension that filled the air.

"Chill, I'm the new exorcist that was supposed to join today, but a finder gave me a unreadable map. So, here I am. Lost." Lavi sighed.

"How do we know-" The black-haired man started.

"That I'm an Akuma? We'll I'll show you." Lavi grabbed his hammer and yelled, "Grow, Grow, Grow!"

The height the little hammer grew to was sky-high and the size was about ten or twenty times bigger then what it was before.

When the two stared at Lavi's hammer in awe, he shrunk it back to its original size.

"So...Is that proof enough?"

The inked-hair man released his grip from the slightly red hilt because of the blood; as the girl relaxed and turned his head to the side. "Che. For now.

"Kanda!" The girl scolded. "I'm so sorry! We didn't realize you were an exorcist!"

"Technically, he isn't yet."

She ignored the comment, "Umm, you guys are here in this forest for a reason, right?" Lavi asked.

"We were sent to extinguish Akumas, but why are you here...um..." The girl chided herself for bad manners. She forgot to ask the red-head's, soon-to-be exorcist name!

"Lavi. That's the name. Would that explain the blood on Kanda's arm? Oh, and you never told me your name, miss." Lavi smiled charmingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was rude of me to not introduce myself! I'm Lenalee Lee" She point her hand in Kanda's direction, " This is Yuu Kanda. And yes, that would explain the blood on his arm."

"Well, I set up camp so, we can go there to treat it. IF you have a first aid kit." Lavi smiled again and was about to turn when he heard a growl.

"I believe I said It's fine for fuck's sake! It'll fucking heal in a little while!" Kanda snapped.

"It's not fine, Yuu-chan! Wounds get worse when you leave them alone. Besides, we can all rest for the night." Lavi's voice was firm and he grabbed the angry-tempered exorcist towards the camping spot.

"W-What the fucking hell did you just fucking call me? Let go! You-" Kanda never go to finish his sentence because Lavi slammed his head against a tree and therefore, knocked him out.

"Eek! Lavi! What do you think you are doing? Lenalee screamed.

"Hmm? Oh, he's way to stubborn to rest, so I made him rest the hard way. And also, do you have a first-aid kit? I didn't bring one along so..."

Lenalee nodded. "And I didn't plan on getting lost inside a forest, so could you carry those stack of mushroom, berries, and nuts over there?"

Lavi focused on carrying Kanda (bridal style), while Lenalee grabbed everything (their backpacks and food).

xXx

When they reached their destination, Lavi gently lowered Kanda to the forest floor.

Lenalee setted down her things (and Kanda's) and searched throughout to find bandages, anti-bacterial, and the first-aid kit.

"Here." Lenalee handed Lavi the first-aid kit and its supporters. "You said you knew how to do it, right?"

"Yep! Just leave it to me!" Lavi puffed out his chest.

In less then one second, Kanda was fixed like a new plush toy. But, it involved taking off Kanda's shirt since it was so deep.

Lenalee sweatdropped as she watched. "Wow...you actually did it..." She had that "crazy look" on her face.

Lavi looked proud of himself when Kanda was clean and fresh. At that moment, Kanda stirred.

"Oh, Kanda! You're awake! I'm glad..." Lenalee sighed with relief as she ran over to his side.

"Ugh..." Kanda groaned and sat up. "Where's the damn bastard that fucking knocked me out?" He growled dangerously even though his wounds was shouting "Pain!" very clearly.

Lenalee quickly tried to think up of something that would calm Kanda down but, then Lavi decided to play dumb and walk up to the angered lion and say, "That's me! well, except the damn bastard part. Oh, and Kanda, you look so handsome without a shirt...YUU-CHAN." Lavi teased playfully.

Lenalee turned scarlet while, Kanda imitated Lenalee and stuttered in anger or embarrassment. Or maybe both.

"Y-You fucking perverted bastard! H-How dare you fucking call me by my first name and by that honorific! I swear to Kami! You'll fucking pay!" Kanda searched for Mugen, and when he found him, Lavi was going to be in a world of pain, suffering, and agony.

_so what do you think? pathetic? eww? yucky? crappy? good? send me a review! :) they'll probably give me more energy to post :) ugh...this took me a good while to post... im tired...well, I'm really hoped you enjoyed. it's plotless right now, but if you like, I can try to think up of something :) I'm in the middle of writing the second chapter ^^ -sighs- this took 10 pages...and I wrote most of this at school XXD and tell me if you got any criticism or compliment! ^-^ oh and by the way, you're probably thinking the beginning is sorta rushed...hehe...srry ^^b even i could tell...Poor Kanda XXD Lavi is gonna drain all the crap out of him XDD poor Lavi, wonder if Mugen killed him yet...O_O!REVIEW! and tell me if you got any criticism or compliment!_

_Thank ya'll for reading XD_


End file.
